A Lingering Smile
by The World is a Stage
Summary: Starts out on school camp, a new year at school, new faces, and a search for shikon shards? Will the gang be able to figure out who's behind everything and learn enough to escape the treacherous web?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha #Everyone turns and stares, pauses# What? I do. #Everyone continues to stare accusingly, sweat drops# Fine, I DO NOT own Inuyasha, happy? #Everyone relaxes and looks away# Phhht, you'd think they had copyright or something…

OK, well to all of you out there looking for a masterpiece, you'll still be looking…I have about as much skill and subtlety with a pen, as a troll with a club. Yep, that's right, do you see the paper sceaming in agony? I thought so #sigh#…But I thought I'd give it a try…first fan fic…read and try not to scream out loud at the atrocious writing…ok? Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The heat shimmered and an eagle wheeled overhead, as the sun beat down upon a girl of around 17, who lifted a hand and shaded her eyes. _'Typical'_, the raven-haired girls' crystal blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. _'No one to be seen, so much for keeping in a group'. _

As she turned a glimpse of silver flashed in the lower right hand corner of her vision. _'Aha, there they are'_, she thought triumphantly. She scrambled down the loose scree, almost falling, and cursed the teacher who'd thought that this wasteland would make a 'perfect school camp'… _'Yeah, perfect hell, more like.' _She thought, and an involuntary smile came to her lips. As she caught up with the group, it faded, as she wondered, for the countless time, how her best friend, Sango, had once again come up with a perfect excuse to skip camp.

Sango, the amethyst-eyed beauty, who Kagome very much admired (she and many of the guys at their school, in fact had she known it, she and Sango made quite a stunning pair), had a flair for the dramatic, and was very good in a fight. To that point, most of the guys left her alone when she asked, and those that didn't_…'well they got what was coming to them'_, conceded Kagome. Her face lit up again as she thought of her best friend, traipsing along with her, also subjected to the sweltering heat. Despite being up for almost any challenge imaginable, Sango had refused point-blank to come on camp…despite Kagome's wheedling and pleading. Nope, home it was for her, a whole glorious week of rest… Kagome could picture her sitting in the shade of a cool house and was so lost in thought, that she walked straight into the girl in front of her.

Embarrassed and flustered, she flushed scarlet and stammered out a quiet "I'm sorry", as the girl turned to glare at her. And well she would glare, as this was Kikyo, and Kagome had accidentally just interrupted her flirting with Inuyasha. Kikyo (whose looks bore a slight resemblance to Kagome's herself) was known to still be in love with her old flame, despite the fact, Kagome had heard from Sango, that they had broken up a month beforehand. With Inuyasha stating that he was sick of her nagging attempts to change him, and that is she couldn't love him for who he was, she wasn't worth it. It had been big news at the time, because most of the girls at school were either in love, or at least in awe of him. Inuyasha, he was the one (little did he know), who had just saved Kagome, his unusual silver hair flashing again in the sunlight, as Kikyo snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm s-sorry", muttered Kagome again, knowing that the heat would make matters even worse if she lost her temper, and told Kikyo that if she had been paying attention instead of flirting it wouldn't have happened. Wisely she held her tongue, as she knew it was really mostly her fault. Then, just when she thought she had avoided him, the ever-present Kouga showed up. Kagome just wanted to curl up and be at home, in her nice, cool house. _'This can only make things worse,'_ she thought, as Kouga sized up the situation. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, the barest hint of a growl in his voice (something which at times confused Kagome, it seemed almost wolf like in it's ferocity). _'There is now'_, Kagome thought miserably, wishing that he would just leave her alone for once…'_I can't even escape him on camp'_.

For some reason Kouga seemed to think that because he'd known her all through Primary, and Junior High that meant that she somehow belonged to him. He had this ridiculous notion that they were destined to be together, and nothing she could say or do had convinced him otherwise…of course the lack of a different boyfriend had done nothing to help, but…and not that Kouga was bad looking, to the contrary, most girls thought he was amazingly hot, and as he was good at sports too, he had a rather large fan base, all of whom wished Kagome ill. Despite the fact that she had never once encouraged him…to the contrary she simply tolerated him, no more.

Thankfully, Kikyo simply spared her one last scathing glance before stalking back to her friends, her moment for flirting ruined. "Good thing I was here really, she looked ready to spear you." He commented falling into step beside Kagome. "Mmm," Kagome responded unenthusiastically, wondering when he would ever get the hint, and resigning herself to another afternoon of boredom. She wondered if, if she ever got married, he would take the hint even then that she didn't like him that way, never had, and never would.

As the sun slipped below the horizon and the teacher called the halt for the day, there was an audible sigh of relief from the group. This had been the last full day, one more night, one more half days hike and they'd be back at the bus. Which on the one hand was cause for celebration, the weekend, and her house and phone (to Sango), beckoned…however on the other it was not such good news. Usually the week at camp signalled the end of term and start of summer holidays, however this year it was not to be…

As the camp slowly divided (as per the teachers instructions) into boys and girls ('Just in case,' the teacher said), tents were pitched, and cooking began. Kagome absently stirred her own meal, while contemplating her 'triumphant return'. _'Shower, yes that's definitely number one priority,' _she mentally checked that off on her list, _'then call Sango and catch up'._ Then they'd both be ready for yet another week of school, her mind then floated back through the weeks to the announcement and the chaos that then ensued…

* * *

**Bec: **Phew! Well that's over...let me know what you think people...I mean if it's crazily crazy I may just abandon it, but...who knows? 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** #Bec pouts# I'm not going to say it this time…really I'm not…#A small voice pipes up# Bec doesn't own Inuyasha…hahahaha #Bec's hands clench into fists# Excuse me I have to go and…attend to my little sister…#Bec runs off and you hear a scream followed by a 'get back here you!'# 

Ok, now that's over…#Bec catches her breath# I thought I should just explain that this is a fic in which Kags knows nothing about youkai, hanyou, or miko's…or anything like that…yet (hence her thought in chapter 1 about Kouga's growl). Miroku still has his prayer beads and kazanaa, although everyone takes them to just be a fashion statement, and Sango still has Kirara, but that's no problem really she just stays small…not many people notice the two tails. The youkai/hanyou appearances are as if human…so for the moment no ears…I had a problem trying to imagine Sess in a human form…but needs must:p

* * *

**Chapter 2**

--------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

_#Three weeks before class 23 were waiting to leave for the day#_

'Miss Higurashi, could you please hand out these notes, they're extremely important so make sure everyone gets one.'

It was Thursday afternoon and the class was pretty loud, most people were planning their weekends, and chatting with their friends as Kagome walked around the class distributing the bits of paper that were about to change their lives for good. Gradually an unnatural quiet settled over the room, as people read their notes, Kagome saw people's eyes widen and a look of shock or confusion appear on most faces. Sango's face looked like a thundercloud, and Kagome quickly returned to her seat and perused her note…and almost cried out in shock. As if on cue, the unmistakable voice of Miroku cut through the silence. 'Excuse me sensei, but I don't understand, are these letters really saying that we only get two weeks summer holiday this year, and that it's early, so not really even in summer?' Disbelief was etched all over his face, and he looked like he was hoping that the teacher could somehow explain the note in a way that made everything normal…

'That's precisely what they're saying, we're testing a new system this year, trust me it'll be worth it,' the teachers eyes twinkled, with knowledge that they didn't know. 'These two coming weeks will be your 'summer holiday', then, of course, you will have camp as usual before starting school again. Hopefully after your two weeks break, you can get to know each other and break the ice on camp before returning for a new school year.' She continued. Everyone simply stared, having nothing to say in response to such a crazy notion, what was the school thinking? Usually camp was where you hung out with your friends, and planned the holidays, got revenge on those who had tortured you during the year…not got to know people for the coming year, that could always wait until after the holidays. _'How do you get to know someone on camp? Surely they'd just be even more isolated,'_ thought Kagome, numbly trying to make sense of what was going on.

A stunned silence followed, which was finally broken by the bell ringing to signal the end of the day. The class mutely shuffled into the hall, and immediately broke into feverish whispering, no one was happy with this new arrangement, especially those who'd already made plans. However there was nothing they could do about it, the schools word was law. Kagome overhead Eri mumbling to Ayumi and Yuka, 'Just wait 'til my parents hear about this, it's outrageous!'

Kagome looked around, to find Sango's expression mirroring her own distaste. She then took a quick glance around and noticed that most people had more thoughtful looks on their faces. Most of them were thinking of camp, where all the poor new kids would have to try and 'bond' with their new classmates, all of whom would be rather annoyed with the whole situation to start with. What a way for them to start at school, a whole week of gruelling effort…every camp had been the same, there was no reason to presume this one would be any different. As one they heaved a collective sigh, as they headed their separate ways with their friends, and contemplated what they would do in their suddenly shortened holidays.

* * *

'_Yeah, 'bond', so much for that.'_ Kagome's thoughts snapped back to the present. True the holidays had been fun, if marred slightly, bittersweet on account of the knowledge that they were shorter than ever. She and Sango had spent a week relaxing on the beach, had even rented a gorgeous little hut, determined to make the most of it. Kagome could almost feel the sun again, just thinking of it. The memory returned the smile to her lips, and she looked down at her meal. _'Well it's not gourmet,'_ she smiled ruefully, _'but it'll do nicely.'_ She settled down to eat hoping the imaginary line down the middle of the encampment would keep Kouga away…it wasn't forbidden to eat together, but thankfully, the groups, long established during school, usually stuck together at mealtimes. Thinking of the groups, Kagome's eyes wandered the campsite, assessing how things would pan out on Monday, and the return to 'real' school.

Her eyes slid left first, and encountered the 'popular girls' as they had so been dubbed during classes last year. There sat Kikyou in all her smouldering glory, looking as if the slightest breeze could very well start an uncontrollable fire. With her were her two best friends from last year, Kagura and Kanna, non-identical twins. They both got along fairly well, although Kagome shrewdly guessed this was because their views seldom conflicted, therefore each got what they wanted, whenever they wanted it. Kagome knew from Sango, that their parents had been rich beyond belief, however they had been killed in a freak accident, and they now lived with Kikyou, and her older brother, Naraku. As such, whatever the twins wanted they got…within reason, apparently Naraku could really put his foot down on occasion…and seeing as he was the 'legal' guardian, it meant his word was law in their house. The other girl sitting with them was new, Kagome had had little chance to even see her before she realised that this new girl Ayame despised her with a passion. She had figured out why on the second night of camp…Ayame loved Kouga. Then all logic points to the fact that she then saw Kagome as her competition and so determined to bring about her downfall and win Kouga for herself. As such she immediately fell in with the terrorising trio, _'You can have him,'_ Kagome found herself thinking, _'I never wanted him in the first place.'_ Kikyou was their leader, and even when their numbers had been three it wasn't a group you wanted to get on the wrong side of…_'Which I of course did'_ bitterness laced her thoughts.

Her eyes travelled on, passing over a pair of quiet girls, and another larger, noisier group that she didn't know, quite understandable, as they hadn't been in her class the previous year. Next came her 'old' friends. She watched Eri, Ayumi and Yuka, as they chatted with one another, looking carefree, and only occasionally casting glances over at the popular group. They were on the fringe, tolerated by Kikyou and her friends; as such they had abandoned Kagome during the last year, deeming her to be 'a danger to their social climb'. And they were probably right. Kagome just felt lucky that Sango had started last year.

Her eyes were caught by the other new girl, sitting by herself, also eating and watching. Her name was Rin, and she was exceptionally bright apparently, so had been skipped up a year into Kagome's year. She had brown hair, shorter than Kagome's and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to exude a smile. Their eyes met for a moment and they smiled at each other. Kagome then continued her scrutiny, next was the 'guy side' of camp. Here there were quite a few she didn't recognise, her eyes continued scanning until they landed on the next known group. They were known as 'Kouga's group' for want of a better name, and consisted of the athletes, all of whom prided themselves on their abilities. They were the fastest and the best…or so they liked to brag. True, Ginta and Hakkaku had some skill, and Kouga, but the rest were just hang ons, trying to find a place in the scheme of things. However, surprisingly Inuyasha proved to excel at most sports, and he and Kouga had a firm rivalry, which mean that he was most certainly not part of the group that referred to Kouga as 'Prince'. This often confused Kagome, but also brought her to the next group…well pair. Inuyasha and Miroku.

They made an interesting pair, given Inuyasha's rebelliousness in class (and yet somehow avoiding trouble), the complete opposite to Miroku's manners…_'Just goes to show, never judge a book by its cover,'_ Kagome thought with a slight smile. Miroku and Inuyasha were well admired, especially Miroku, this attention had at some point in the past altered him for good, and he now retained a streak of lechery. He began conversations with members of the opposite sex with his now infamous question 'Will you bear my children?' which earned him many slaps and yells of 'hentai' (which also seemed in abundance when he was around in general). In fact Kagome knew of only one girl who Miroku hadn't asked to bear his child, and that was Sango…maybe he had heard her reputation beforehand, but if so it still hadn't curbed his wandering hand…he'd been unconscious for a few minutes before Inuyasha had dragged him away. It never ceased to surprise her that some girls not only put up with him…they actually went out of their way to try and spend time with him. She shook her head, _'I'll never understand some girls.'_

Her eyes completed the circle seeing Houjo, her other 'stalker'…she shook her head again slowly. Between him and Kouga…she was surprised now that she thought about it that there had never been a fight between them. Although the outcome would be fairly obvious…She scanned the crowd again, looking for the last of their camp group. There sure enough, outside the ring of general conversation, she spotted them. The ever-emotionless Sesshoumaru and his 'servant' Jaken. They were pretty much inseparable, simply because Jaken followed Sesshoumaru everywhere. Kagome glanced from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, marvelling at how different the two were. If she hadn't know she wouldn't have picked the two as brothers. Brothers they were although they never acted it, Sesshoumaru being the elder of the two. In fact, despite being extremely clever, he had somehow managed to repeat second year three times so far. Either he was extremely lazy, or, he did it deliberately to annoy his younger brother. Kagome personally subscribed to the latter form of thought. And annoy Inuyasha it did. She noticed the two glare at each other across the camp, before they both continued eating.

Kagome, her own meal finished with her scrutiny, cleared away her things and sat near the campfire. Despite the scorching heat of the day, the coming of a cloudless night had dropped the temperature dramatically, so the blazing fire was quite welcome. She stared, mesmerised by the dancing flames. So much so she didn't notice the footfall behind her, and jumped at the sudden voice by her side.

'Sorry to disturb you, but do you mind if I sit here?'

* * *

**Bec:** well, that's the second chapter done…who is the mystery person? Who do you want it to be:p Nah, I already know who it is…I still have a little bit already planned out, although to tell you the truth I don't really like the story that much at the moment…let me know what you think! Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bec:** Ok, well first of all, I want to thank my one reviewer!

**moonmagicks,** you are a legend:) I'm happy someone has at least let me now they've read it…and it makes me even happier to know you enjoyed it! #Bec lets out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a flame# Rin is mentioned in the last chapter, but I love her too, so you won't be disappointed…we'll see more of her, and very soon! And you wanted a list of names and grades…(sorry I forget that you guys don't know the things I do:p) Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inu, Kikyou, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Houjo are all in the 17/18 age group and are in second last year of school. Naraku is 25, Sess 21, and Rin 16 (However the latter two are still in the same year as the others) Apart from that…I don't think there's much else to say:p

Ok on with the…#Bec stops and silently fumes for a second, we hear a singsong voice chanting in the background# _Who owns Inuyasha? Not Bec, not Bec…_#Bec visibly tenses and her eyes flash momentarily…#

Now that's over maybe we CAN actually begin the story?

* * *

_**From Chapter 2...**_

'Sorry to disturb you, but do you mind if I sit here?'

**Chapter 3**

Kagome flinched before then registering that the voice was feminine, she turned suddenly, to find Rin standing a little way behind her looking hopeful. Relieved it wasn't Kouga or Houjo, she nodded a yes. They sat together in silence for a while, both enjoying the fire and immersed in their own thoughts, then… 'Do they always do this?' Rin said in a quiet voice, which despite its volume did not lack strength.

Kagome glanced sideways at her, slightly confused by this question, only to be greeted with determined eyes staring into the flames. Eyes that were glazed with tears, threatening to spill at any moment…she also noticed that Rin seemed to be sporting a slight graze on her cheek. Rin seemed oblivious to both these things though, and her voice was still steady as she continued, 'I hoped this time it would be different.' Her voice had dropped to a whisper by the end, and Kagome had to strain to hear her. Kagome, still confused, didn't know how to respond, _'Different this time? Different from what?'_ she mentally shook herself as Rin turned to her, her unspilt tears glistening in the firelight. 'What did I do? Why do they have any right to search and ransack my tent?'

At this last statement Kagome's thoughts crystallised and her eyes hardened. So they'd chosen to exercise their 'powers' on Rin had they? _'Of course,'_ she thought bitterly, _'they wouldn't do anything to Ayame's things would they?'_ Sadly she now knew exactly what had happened…but how it had happened was more of a puzzle. Kikyou and crew, having finished their meals would have been looking for a way to exercise their 'power', as it was referred to…for some reason they seemed to have an unusual sway, and hold on most people…

'_What better way than to terrorise the new girl?'_ Kagome thought disgusted, remembering all too well her own first day. As she stood she resigned herself to another fight, despite her polite and seemingly helpless exterior, she was tough and had no problems standing up for herself, or her friends. She wasn't easily intimidated either, but had no love of violence, or even verbal fights, and so avoided them when at all possible…_ 'Sometimes you just can't lie down though,'_ she thought, grimacing at the memory of her previous two fights with these particular girls.

_**-----Flash back----**_

The first had been on her first day at school, a stunt similar to this, trying to push her into line, make sure she would be a quiet little sheep, like the rest. They, trying to prove their non-existent superiority, had tried to make her move from a seat she had chosen in class (Maths to be exact). She could tell from the way they had moved they hadn't expected her to refuse, as if it was a given she would move. What had seemed to infuriate Kikyou all the more was the resemblance, in looks between them that some people had drawn attention to. It had seemed she was determined to show this particular 'new girl' the way things were done. What had happened next had surprised the trio; Kikyou had created an orb of her miko powers (which couldn't be seen by general populace, this is why they preferred it to the powers of the other two, which were visible on the normal human plane), as usual, and had prepared to strike. The blow would cause a small shock to the intended victim, and usually was all it took to get them scurrying away. However as the pale pink had snaked towards Kagome and reared to strike it was absorbed by a white shield, which flickered into view only as it absorbed the shock, and left Kagome without a scratch. Kagome was still sitting there, looking out of the window. The trio were in shock, and had had to resort to something less subtle. They soon found Kagome could also hold her own in a fight (which had resulted from them overturning her desk), which unnerved them somewhat…from that moment on the enmity was born. Little did she know what had most unnerved them was the fact that she seemed totally unaware of her powers. The glowing shield, only visible momentarily, had been that of a powerful miko. Kikyou was worried, if Kagome ever gained knowledge of her powers, she would be even more powerful than Kikyou herself…the power to cloak your powers only came with the most powerful of miko powers, and white was a colour she had never seen before. Kikyou however was not worried; Kagome appeared to have no knowledge of Mikos, or demons…so all was well.

It had been reinforced when Kagome had intervened on their terrorism of some first years during the previous year, something that had hither to then been unheard of…no one could stand up to their strange 'powers'. When questioned about it Kagome had become confused, saying only that she didn't know of any powers they had, and had stated it seemed to simply be a matter of showing them you weren't afraid of them.

_**-----Present----**_

She looked over at Rin and thought she didn't seem one to give up easily, or be intimidated either. The determination in her eyes gave her away, _'so what's the issue here? I feel like I'm missing something.'_ Pushing that to the side of her mind, she smiled at the younger girl. 'Shall we make them rue their invasion of your privacy, and regain your tent?'

She left the fireside with Rin in tow and headed to the tent…distinctive by its 'honour guard' of Kagura and Kanna flanking the entrance. At the sight of her their faces hardened. As if in response to some telepathic connection, Kikyou chose this moment to emerge from the tent with Ayame, a sneer firmly in place. 'Well look who it is,' she commented, and then turned to Rin, 'I honestly didn't think you'd go running to someone, I didn't take you for a tattler.' She said viciously. Rin stared determinedly back. 'It seems you have missed our point…' Kikyou smiled and pulled out what appeared to be an old piece of paper. 'Look what I happened to find in your tent,' she taunted. Kagome looked closely and saw it was actually a photo, although years old by the looks of it. She couldn't quite see the image, and there also appeared to be some writing on the back. 'There was nothing worth out time in there, so we thought we'd have this instead…' Kikyou's voice rang through the silence, as Kagome was trying to understand what was going on. Rin's eyes widened, and her face turned pale, she suddenly looked as if she had seen something terrible, and she started to tremble. It seemed as if there was a totally different girl standing before them. Kagome moved towards Kikyou threateningly, to try and put an end to this situation quickly, a look of annoyance crossed Kikyou's features and she held up the picture and made as if to tear it. Rin cried out, and stepped forward, then appeared to not quite know what to do. 'Please,' her voice was strained and hoarse, 'can I have that picture back, you don't understand…' her voice trailed off abruptly as she saw Kikyou's look of vindictive pleasure and heard the unmistakable sound of tearing. 'No!' she cried, crumpling to the ground. Kagome and Kikyou both looked down at her as her eyes glazed over. Kagome looked at Kikyou, her rage flaring, 'You hand me that picture now,' she said quietly in a dangerous voice. 'And if I don't?' Kikyou replied taking a step back to give herself more room. Kagome didn't answer, she looked quickly at Rin, from whose eyes were now flowing tears. She seemed oblivious to what was going on, in a complete world of her own. Her unseeing eyes missing the glance sent her way.

Kagome took a breath, and turned back to Kikyou, 'You will pay.' She replied, keeping her simmering anger in check. Kikyou held up the half torn photo, 'come any closer and I'll finish the job.' She smiled icily over at Kagome, who stood for a second, utterly confused, and not liking the situation one bit, she was stuck in the middle of something she didn't understand.

* * *

**Bec:** Well, that's it for today folks…tune in next time to find out what the photo is all about (if you can't guess:p) And also to see things get a little more complicated…:) Let me know if you're around and reading! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bec:** Grr! #Bec growls in frustration# For some reason isn't accepting the fact that I uploaded chapter 3…so I thought I may as well get typing chapter 4 and hopefully once I've uploaded that, they'll both be there and ready for me:s #sighs# technology…it hates me!

#Sighs again and pokes younger sister dejectedly# Bec doesn't own Inuyasha, tee hee! #Bec sighs yet again# I thought it was easier to include her for once…

* * *

**_From Chapter 3..._**

Kikyou held up the half torn photo, 'come any closer and I'll finish the job.' She smiled icily over at Kagome, who stood for a second, utterly confused, and not liking the situation one bit, she was stuck in the middle of something she didn't understand.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome looked over at Rin again, who was still in her own world, and wondered what to do. _'Obviously this picture is important, but why?' _She stood for a moment trying to figure out what to do. _'Kikyou must know something I don't, I don't understand how she went from determined 16 year old, to glassy-eyed wreck, or why.'_ Getting more and more frustrated, she suddenly noticed they were attracting attention. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

Meanwhile, crumpled on the ground and behind the glassy façade Rin was reliving her nightmare that also happened to be her past.

_**-----Rin's past-----**_

She could remember when that photo had been taken. Her father had set up the camera tripod in the sand, on their family holiday, and they had all groaned. It was such a standard procedure that they didn't even bat an eye when he started fussing about light, and shadows and 'aesthetics', in fact by now most of them knew almost as much as he did about the whole business. A seven-year-old Rin, still with the same brown hair and eyes, that at this point, seemed almost too large for her face. It gave her an overly serious air, that was immediately broken as she turned to her older brother with a smile. 'Can we go out onto the rocks after this?' She asked, lovingly looking up at her older brother, Tatsuro. Tatsuro grinned back down at her, 'Sure,' he replied after querying their mother with a quick glance, and receiving an affirmative nod. Rin's younger sister, Kira, tugged on her t-shirt sleeve, 'Rin, I come too?' she implored. Rin pulled a face and tried to explain to the three year old, that she was too young, and that she herself, at seven, was much older and experienced. Kira, looked over at their mother, with a pleading look in her eyes. _'If I'd known what was to come I would have taken her, regardless.'_ Their mother looked downcast, 'but Kira, if you go too, who will stay here and build castles with me…you know daddy can't do it…he's not as good as you.' Kira relented immediately and ran to her mother hugging her legs, 'It's ok mummy, I'll stay with you.'

'Come on now, Tatsuro, you at the back, Rin, to one side…yes, that's right, now Shima, you hold Kira, and step back…just a tad more…' their father, Aku, was still giving directions, and they followed them with good humour. When he was finally satisfied, the timer was set and he made sure he was in spot, in the shot. The result was, as always, perfect. _'I should have known it was too good to last.'_

They arrived home three days later, and Rin ran, with her new treasures to her room. She set the newly found and cleaned shells down on her bed and studied her room. It was a light shade of blue, with a single wall of navy, which had all but disappeared beneath all the shells she had collected. She was only allowed to 'decorate' one wall, but she didn't mind. Her young mind was busy at work calculating where these new acquisitions would go. Once she finished she collapsed on her bed, tired from two weeks fun in the sun with her family. She woke to a strange smell. It smelt like when daddy burnt the toast…she got up and slid off her bed, casting a glance to the shell wall, a reassuring presence. She opened her bedroom door and saw smoke, coiling insidiously from the staircase opposite her room, it thickened as she went to climb the stairs, so she turned and headed to the living area…her eyes grew hazy from smoke inhalation, and she stumbled knocking over a partially unpacked suitcase. The contents went everywhere, and she saw the photos her father had taken go flying. She scrambled after them trying to pick them up. Her eyes focused on the last one he had taken on the third film, and she clung to it like a lifeline. She heard sirens in the distance and tottered to the front door, collapsing on the threshold, unable to open the door. Her eyes refused to open, and she felt a pain in her left shoulder, her lungs felt constricted as she struggled to take a breath. She was so confused, she could her screaming, a rough voice and a child crying, with her last coherent thought being of her sister, she lost consciousness.

_**-----Present----**_

Tears suddenly started streaming down Rin's face and Kagome took this as her cue. She raised her voice, hoping to attract the teacher's attention, as well as that of her fellow students. Kikyou would have no choice; she couldn't continue such blatant abuse of other's property with the attention of everyone. 'Kikyou, look what you've done, you're so cruel,' Kagome knelt down next to Rin, drawing people's attention to the figure in the dust. 'How could you do this to Rin, she's new, and younger than you are. I know you're a bully, but I didn't think you'd stoop this low.' Kagome smiled to herself, despite her worry for Rin. It was working. She could see out of the corner of her eye, gradually a group was forming, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, Sesshoumaru was watching them lazily…but then he wouldn't help, she scanned the rest of the circle and almost whooped when she saw that Miroku was looking over, if he came over with Inuyasha, it would be over…Kikyou would never want Inuyasha to see this side of her so blatantly. She could see Kikyou's face contort, as she too noticed the attention they were attracting.

_**-----Rin­­­-----**_

She woke in a strange room, and immediately cried out for her brother, he usually slept in the room next to her, and was always there when she had a bad dream. She sat up and frantically looked around. Then the scent came to her, and she truly started to worry. Her young mind already associated antiseptic with the hospital, and she had been there only when her brother had had his appendix out the year before, and it had been just as scary then as it was now. Her mind now caught up to her, and she felt the pain down her left side full force, she once again lost consciousness. _'If only things could have ended there' Rin tried to stop the next part of the memory, knowing that it would only reopen barely healed wounds…I thought a new school would help heal, but instead I'm tortured again._ This time when she awoke there was a man with a kind face standing next to her. 'Now, don't move, you're badly burnt, your left side was exposed to the fire, you were lucky to be near the door, you escaped the worst of it.' Rin blinked trying to sort through the information. 'F-f-f-fire?' she croaked, her throat protesting use. Then she started to panic, 'Where's mummy, daddy, Tatsuro and Kira?' 'Hush, hush,' the strange man said, she started to fidget with her blanket, for some reason she couldn't se them. 'Now's not the time for that, now you need to rest.' And with that she suddenly felt drowsy again. Her lids became heavy and the last things she remembered was whispering, 'Tatsuro…you were always beside me…where are you?' _'No, NO!' The present day Rin fought to break out of the vicious cycle, and realised that tears were streaming down her face, 'It's not fair, I don't want to go through this again.'_

_**-----Present-----**_

'_The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can help Rin, thank goodness Kouga was over the other side of the camp,'_ Kagome was now pretty sure that she was doing the right thing. She could hear vague murmurings from the onlookers and noted that Inuyasha had followed Miroku to see what the fuss was about. Again she spoke out, 'what did Rin ever do to you? You go through her things and now you're destroying her property! Look what an effect it's had on her!' She left her true anger at the events be evident in her voice, despite only just getting to know Rin, she already considered her a friend, and was seething on her behalf. Kagome noticed a sudden flicker on her vision and her eyes darted to Sesshoumaru, but he was still just watching in the background…_'odd, I could've sworn he moved'_ she dismissed the thought, and as she did so saw to her surprise Inuyasha step out of the ring of onlookers. Kikyou's face dropped.

_**-----Rin-----**_

Her eyes opened and she looked around. She took in the picture standing on the bedside table; alongside it was the customary bowl of fruit. Sitting up realised she was no longer in pain, and she experimentally wriggled her toes and fingers. A dull throb and ache, was her only response. Thankful, she slid her legs to the side of the bed and slipped out, bad idea. Her left leg gave out underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. The commotion brought a nurse running, and he quickly lifted her back onto her bed. 'Now where were you headed?' he asked in a kind tone. She licked her lips, 'I was looking for my family.' She forced out in a quiet voice. He picked up the chart at the end of her bed, and she saw the grim look that graced everyone else's faces when they looked at it, now descend on his previously calm face. 'Hang on, I'll be back in a minute.' He said and headed out with her chart. She sighed, and sat back, wondering what was going on, and why her parents and family hadn't been allowed in to see her. _Rin hardened, and firmly tried to push the memory away. She had been so naïve, hadn't even suspected…her mental resolve faded, and she was once again sucked into her memory. _She waited patiently and a few minutes later the nurse returned with the doctor from before. 'Now, Rin we have some rather bad news,' the doctor began, 'the fire you were in, it burnt down your whole house.' Rin's head reeled and spun, their house, gone. Everything, gone. She realised the doctor was still talking and tried to listen. '…to believe, but your brother sustained much worse injuries than yourself.' The doctor seemed to realise that what he had said hadn't registered, as he muttered something to the nurse, and left quietly. The nurse sat next to Rin's bed, and stated the terrible news calmly, but with compassion rarely found. 'Rin, your parents, and younger sister, were trapped in the fire; the fire service couldn't get to them in time.' Here he paused, and saw Rin's eyes were filled with tears. 'You've got to be thankful that they would've been unconscious from the smoke when they died.' He stopped to give her a moment; Rin was reliving her last moments in her home, the rough voice…her father; the child crying…her sister. They were both gone, taken away from her. Then her brain registered something; he hadn't said anything about her brother. 'W-w-what about Tatsuro?' she choked out, 'my brother.' He looked at her with his eyes filled with pain. 'They brought him in with you…' Rin's eyes glowed with hope, 'Really? Where is he? When can I see him?' He looked away and answered, 'You can see him now if you like…but he's very badly burned' He had added the last bit, even though he knew she wasn't hearing him, she had the look of hope you see in those stranded at sea, when they've just been thrown a life belt. He sighed and got up reluctantly, preparing to take her.

_**-----Present-----**_

'Just exactly what is going on here?' he demanded, his voice hard, and his eyes flashing with anger. Kikyou immediately smiled and her posture relaxed from its bullying pose. 'Oh nothing Inu honey, it's nice to know you're concerned about me though,' a girlish smile teased the corners of her mouth. Inuyasha's golden orbs narrowed, as Kagome's anger escalated. Now, of all times Kikyou was flirting with him! She could hardly believe that even Kikyou could be so cold hearted. She looked down a Rin, who had now stopped crying, but still had the same glazed look on her face, as though trapped within her own soul. She looked back at Kikyou, not realising that her miko aura was starting to grow. Inuyasha started towards Kikyou, 'How many times have I told you that we're through?' he asked his voice cold, 'so _don't _call me Inu honey, ever again…' he stopped in his tracks. He could sense the anger emanating from the other girl, Kagome, was it? But he could also sense a growing miko aura…how was that possible? He turned and looked at her and was surprised to see her glowing with a white light. He looked at Kikyou again, who was now looking slightly worried, and he noticed a photo flutter from her grasp.

He swiftly retrieved it and saw that Kagome was now looking at him. 'Give me the photo,' she said. Stated. Not a question, just a statement. _'So you just going to hand it over then?'_ Inuyasha almost flicked his ears in annoyance, then stopped himself knowing it would shatter his human disguise. _'Yes,'_ he thought back to the annoying voice, _'does it look like a good idea to anger this strange miko?'_ And with that he gave a 'Keh', and let the photo drop out of his fingers as he walked away, past Kagome.

_**-----Rin-----**_

She was flushed with excitement, and the nurse knew it was going to be harder than normal. He opened the curtain to the bed next to her, and saw her face stiffen in shock. Her brother was barely recognisable, and he was hooked to all sorts of drips, and he was still unconscious. 'B-but I…' she trailed off. 'He hasn't regained consciousness since he was brought in,' the nurse filled in the silence. 'How long have we been here?' Rin could hear her voice cracking. 'Only about 10 days.' The silence hung like a thread, waiting to be broken. Rin dissolved into tears, listening to the steady pulse of her brother's life support machine. She suddenly stopped, as the beeping grew slightly more frantic. She looked, with crazed eyes, and the nurse saw what was happening. 'Oh no,' he ran to call the doctor. Rin could only watch as she saw the life of her brother drain away before her very eyes…as the machine flat lined she was hoarse with disbelief. 'Tatsuro…' she whispered, before her world became a blur. She realised tears were pouring silently down her face, as her last remaining member of family perished. She was alone.

_**-----Present-----**_

Kagome felt Rin stir, as the frozen onlookers slowly melted back into the darkness, and she helped the girl to her feet, and held out the photo, Rin took it unseeingly, and with Kagome guiding her headed to her tent. As Rin took the photo she saw the back, the writing flashing in the firelight. 'I will remember those who have gone.' Followed by four names. Kagome looked quickly around and realised Kikyou and her minions had gone.

* * *

**Bec:** Well, there it is…now tell me who guessed? OK hopefully I'll be able to put up both chapters now! #Bec pulls a face# Otherwise I will be most annoyed! 


	5. Chapter 5

#We see Bec's eyes glowing# Wow…people are reading my story and liking it…(sorry if I sound slightly shocked…it's probably because…well…I am:p) Ok, now to thank you wonderful individuals that have had the courtesy to drop me a line!

* * *

**Erika:** I laughed when I read your review…please don't growl at me…#Bec cowers in the corner and reaches tentatively for her laptop to type some more and stop the growling…# Thankyou muchly :) 

**Kagome Lover:** I'm smiling now! And I'm glad you like Kags…I do too…and hey who doesn't like scrutinising? #Bec looks around# Ok, maybe it's just me…;)

**moonmagicks:** #Bec smiles in appreciation, and blushes# Thanks…:D I also don't need reviews to keep going…but it's a nice kick-start to remind me to keep writing:p I've come to the conclusion that people seem to generally prefer other people's stories to their own…my only consolation is that I can look at some of the pathetic ideas I abandoned and feel happy! I'm glad you like the flashbacks…it kinda makes it messy cos my chapters are a little short…but I can't resist!

**Allora:** #Bec sighs# Yes, I made Kikyou mean…I had to struggle with myself for a while with it, because I don't _strictly_ hate her…but for this story it works so…I kind of pity her…I have made her cruel huh? I'm glad you think it fits though, I know I sometimes think she'd be very like this…glad you're enjoying it!

**allorish elf:** Thanks for the review :) Glad you read the whole thing, and hope you enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

Phew…#Bec wipes her brow# Done…now we can…#Bec younger sister pokes her, and Bec closes her eyes momentarily to keep her composure# What? #Rach whispers something in Bec's ear then grins deviously, Bec sighs (I seem to do that a lot huh?)# Fine, fine…I've been informed that apparently I have to make a disclaimer again…so in the interests of saving time in future…Rach will just butt in at some point with a random string of words which I shall (very successfully, I may add) ignore and block out…#Bec's eyes glaze over and Rach takes a bow# Yay…Bec doesn't own Inuyasha…well she might, but if she does she's kept it pretty quiet and didn't write it in her dia…umm…nothing, bye! #Rach runs off, and Bec snaps to attention…# I trust all is now well? On we go then…:D

* * *

_**From Chapter 4…**_

As Rin took the photo she saw the back, the writing flashing in the firelight. 'I will remember those who have gone.' Followed by four names. Kagome looked quickly around and realised Kikyou and her minions had gone.

**Chapter 5**

Once inside the tent Kagome turned to Rin, who still seemed to be on autopilot. 'Are you ok?' Kagome queried, looking at her new friend. She was worried, _'she still looks totally out of it…I don't think she even knows she has the photo back.' _Kagome sent a slight glare at said photo, which had been the catalyst, she felt, of Rin's breakdown. She looked at Rin again _'Man, she didn't even hear me I don't think…what should I do?'_ Then to her surprise she heard a small voice, 'I'm alone.'

The voice sounded so broken, so old. As if it had seen years and lifetimes, only those in sorrow can imagine. 'Why did you leave me too? Tatsuro…' the voice trailed off and Kagome became aware that Rin's unseeing orbs were fixed on her. _'Oh dear…now what? How can I help?'_ Kagome offered up a slight smile, and that, coupled with the concern in her eyes, finally seemed to get through to Rin…she blinked, and, as if dragging her voice from the depths of a well pushed out, 'Kagome?'

_**-----Rin-----**_

Alone. The word echoed in her mind. _Even now it still did. Alone. I am, and always will be alone. Rin tried to pull her mind back to the present, 'The Photo!' Her present mind was screaming…_She simply sat there, staring, as doctors bustled around, and nurses checked drips, monitored conditions, and noted things down on their pads. They seemed so unconcerned, as if this was normal. Rin stared blankly. How could they go on, with sound and bustle, when Tatsuro had just died? 'I'm alone.' The words escaped her lips unbidden and drove home the awful truth. She buried her face in her knees, but had no more tears, just a yawning emptiness. She looked over at Tatsuro as they wheeled him away, 'Why did you leave me too? Tatsuro…' Her voice trailed off, and she curled into a ball and slowly rocked herself to sleep. Alone. _Wait, what was that? _A face intruded into her memory and it faded away to be replaced with…

_**-----Present-----**_

'Kagome?' Rin slowly blinked and her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the tent. She saw the concern in Kagome's eyes and tried to return the slight smile, but her face wouldn't agree with her. Her lips started to tremble, and tears began to run down her face. 'I'm sorry,' she stammered, before sitting on her camp bed and burying her head once again in her knees. This time however the tears were hot, trickling down the side of her face. 'It's ok. You can go now. I'm fine. You can leave.' _'And then I'll be alone again…as always'. _

Kagome looked on in shock, as she heard these words. Rin was sitting on her camp bed, crying, in genuine distress and she really expected her, Kagome to leave? _'I really need to find out what's wrong with her…I can't believe she thinks I'd leave after everything that's happened.'_

Rin started when she felt Kagome sit down next to her, and stroke her back, _'she's staying? Trying to clam me down?'_ 'Do you mind if I sit here?' Kagome asked…remembering Rin's words earlier. Rin managed a small smile this time as she looked at Kagome, hardly daring to hope that maybe she had found a friend who would possibly understand. 'Sure,' was her response.

Kagome relaxed a little when she saw the small smile on Rin's face. _'Wow, this girl must've had it tough, to react the way she did…I'm not going to ask now, but I'll find out somehow.'_ Kagome decided that she'd reassure Rin about the picture. 'Oh, by the way, we got the picture back…' she said, not sure if Rin even remembered anything that had happened outside.

Rin's eyes widened and her hand tightened on the picture still in her hand, she released a breath in a whoosh, and looked down at it. Smiling back at her was her family, the way she liked to remember it. Whole. Complete. She noticed the tear and remembered it had been that that had torn through her normally impenetrable barrier, which kept her most painful memory at bay.

Kagome noticed her looking at the tear. 'I'm sorry about that…I didn't mean for it to happen.' Kagome winced, feeling that she had touched a nerve, as she heard a sharp intake of breath.

'No, it's not your fault,' Rin replied her voice steady, although her trembling hands gave away how she felt about what had happened. 'I should've been more careful with it…I guess really I shouldn't have brought it, but it's all I have left…' She trailed off again.

Kagome turned to her, and said in a voice that was at once laced with surprise, and sadness, 'Is that your family?' Rin nodded, a slow, small nod. Kagome thought back to what was written on the back of the picture… 'I will remember those who have gone.' 'And…is that all you have left of them?' She asked, hardly daring breathe. Rin once again nodded slowly. Kagome's mid reeled. She had lost her father when she was a child, so she knew the pain of losing one that you love, at a young age. _'But her whole family? And that the only remainder? No wonder she reacted the way she did, it would be like someone trying to take my father's parting gift from me.' _With this thought she pulled out the small bluish purple bead and rolled it around her palm. The silence stretched for a while, as both sat lost in thought. 'I…' Kagome began then stopped, and took a deep breath, 'I know what it's like.' Rin looked up, and straight at Kagome, who was, at this point determinedly looking away, staring into space, at the small bead in her hand. 'My father died when I was young, and this is all I have left of his,' she continued her voice steady, as she rolled the bead around in her hand. 'I understand,' she suddenly looked at Rin, 'and I can get another copy of that photo for you if you like.'

Rin stared back, in shock, 'How?' she murmured, not that she'd ever get rid of the one she now held in her hand, _'but it would be nice to have another pristine copy safe somewhere'_.

Kagome shrugged before continuing, 'My mum is really into photography, it's kind of a hobby really, but she's done it before.' The bead rolled out of Kagome's palm and onto the floor, Kagome quickly scooped it up and tucked the bead back into her pocket, and turned her blue eyes to Rin, 'So, how about it?'

With that Rin, blinking back tears, thanked her and the memory once again idled behind the invisible barrier in her mind. After that the two girls sat up late, with the glow of the firelight shining on one side of the tent, and talked, until exhausted from the day's hiking and the evenings 'excitement' Rin fell asleep, and Kagome, in no better state, crawled to her own tent and slipped into the abyss of slumber.

_**-----Meanwhile-----**_

Far off, in a house in the city, a youkai scented the air for a second. He knew he'd felt it, if only for a second. He'd know that aura anywhere. The Shikon no Tama. He'd traced it for years, following leads, until he'd finally found it almost 12 years ago, he had still been a child then and yet, he'd traced it to this town, even followed the 'protector' around for a while trying to figure out a plan to retrieve it. Then suddenly it seemed the protector had gotten wind of him, and the Shikon no Tama had disappeared as surely as if it had fallen off the face of the planet. Despite his youth, his rage had known no bounds, and he took care of the protector, and because of his youth, he had failed to find out from the protector, where he'd hidden it before he killed him. So he had been left to wait, wait in this city. And wait he had. Finally, it had paid off, true it had only been a flicker, but, he was sure of it, the Shikon no Tama had come to light once more. He smiled evilly, and then suddenly the smile faltered. No, it couldn't be…

_**-----Back at camp-----**_

Another youkai had also sensed the Shikon no Tama, however despite being in the vicinity, he simply narrowed his eyes slightly, and relaxed again as the aura disappeared. He had no need for such a thing as that. However, it would have proved bothersome to have to deal with others who came after it, assuming he possessed it. His only annoyance was at the thought that despite his proximity, he still could not tell who held it. In the brief flash of location he had simply known it to be here, at camp.

However any of his class mates, _'class mates'_ a voice in his head sneered. _'I don't know why you're even here.'_ He smirked, _'That is because you, unlike I, are not blessed with my intelligence.'_ He responded to the voice, despite knowing that it was simply two sides of himself, one expressing impatience in his chosen course, the other knowing the conclusion would be worth the wait. Any of his classmates could be the protector. With this thought, and the knowledge that the other youkai and hanyou were sleeping and so had not felt a thing, his mind span back to the scene earlier in the evening.

He had been surprised, at this he felt his insides writhe uncomfortably, he should never be surprised, he was a youkai, superior, nonetheless he had been surprised by the revelation of miko powers in that girl. He began to suspect something when, being slightly bored he had decided to see what all the fuss was about, using his youkai speed he had darted in looked at the picture, and darted out again. Not really any the wiser, but it had given him something to do. No one should have seen him, the other youkai were busy, and his idiotic half brother…well, he growled, enough said. The miko Kikyou, wouldn't have seen him either, despite her thoughts on being terribly powerful, only truly great Mikos could sense youkai movements, Sesshoumaru had long since found she was not one of them. However he had rather thought that the other girl's eyes, the one, who loudly proclaimed something about the new girl, her eyes had flickered to him. This had puzzled him at the time, although he should have seen it beforehand. When her pure white powers blazed into light, all those around with any sensitivity were shocked, well, he amended, except the miko Kikyou, she simply looked dismayed, as if finding that the shark you had convinced yourself was a dolphin, was really a shark all along. However the thing that had astounded him most was that it had disappeared as soon as it had come. As if…no, he thought, Mikos can only consciously shield their powers, and she obviously has no knowledge of her powers, if she has any. However, he was still puzzled, and the more he thought about it the more confused he became. _'See, now you're just giving yourself a headache, that's all that comes from this foolish plan of yours.'_ The voice sneered again. He pushed the troublesome thoughts away. _'Silence.' _He ordered in his cold, indifferent voice. _'This is the only way I can get what is rightfully mine.' _He smiled coldly, the other voice subdued, and pondered the new girl, mostly to get his mind off the strange non-miko, what was her name? _'Rin'_ the other voice supplied sulkily. Ah yes, for some reason she intrigued him, she had seemed completely in another plane during the entire of the evenings 'festivities', and he wondered idly what could have happened to make her that way.

All these thoughts running through the impassive Sesshoumaru's head, and not one of them made it's way onto his face. His face remained as cold, and icy as ever, his eyes also masked. It was a trait he prided himself on, and one that served him well. No one got beneath that mask, and no one knew his thoughts. _He_ was a youkai, and not just any youkai, the Lord of the Western Lands. His interior face twisted, once his plan was over he would once again rule them with an iron fist, and purge it of those who made his human disguise necessary: the humans themselves.

_**-----The next morning-----**_

'EVERYONE UP AND AT 'EM, I EXPECT YOU READY TO GO IN HALF AN HOUR.'

Kagome winced, waking up to that yell every morning for the past week, she was starting to fear her alarm clock would never do when she got home. She looked down and realised she'd slept in her clothes, and grinned imagining Sango's exasperated look, _'Again Kags?'_ She'd say, and she'd be right, Kagome, or Kags, as Sango called her, had found herself on more than one occasion waking up in the clothes she'd been wearing the previous day. _'Ah well, at least I never find myself in clothes **different** to what I was wearing the previous day, which'd be more worrying.'_

She stretched, and rolled out of her camp bed, grabbing her towel and heading to the only source of water, the teachers tent. She arrived and dipped the corner of her towel into the basin left outside and cleaned her face. _'Yuk, I can't wait to get home today…shower here I come!'_ She then returned to her tent, and grabbed another set of clothes, got changed and then set to finding breakfast. She liked being up early and watching everyone else gradually wake up, and scramble around when they realised they had about five minutes until they had to leave. She hummed 'Dreams' by the Cranberries as she looked through her pack for her bowl. She pulled it out, and poured her last packet of instant corn soup into it. She then added boiling water (taken from the teacher's supply, whilst thanking them profusely), and stirred it for a few moments, taking in the tranquillity of the setting. She saw Rin emerge bleary eyed from her tent and give a slight wave. She waved back, and then the tranquillity was broken. A shadow grazed her leg, travelling up her body until it covered her face, she looked up and all she could see was a silhouette. When she realised who it was, she let out a small groan.

* * *

**Bec: **Ok…I'm spent for today…did I leave enough things in cloudy mist for you liking:p I do try and keep things not too obvious…anyway when you've finished reading, (and then subsequently cursing me, either for my evil writing, or for the little cliff…) Please feel free to drop me a line, gnashing your teeth, and the like! ;) Byee! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bec: **Ok, well I'm back again #Bec stretches and flexes her fingers# and just so you all know, I'm going to be away from tomorrow for a week (my host family are taking me to Hokkaido, exciting ne!) so I won't be doing any more updates until after I get back…but hopefully I'll get a chance to write some more as it's apparently going to take like 18 hours to get there:s Anyway, here's my thanks for praise:

**Kagome Lover:** Thanks for reviewing again! It's always good to see people enjoying it! ) Hope you like this chapter too!

**Moonmagicks:** Yay! I'm glad you enjoy my writing style…when I first started I didn't mean for it to turn out like that, but no matter what I do it just seems to end up that way, so I don't fight it anymore:p #Bec takes a bow# Thank you for your compliments! They make me smile…a lot! Hope you enjoy this chappie…and if I think of a good pun example I'll be sure to let you know! #Bec hangs her head in shame that she can't readily supply one#

* * *

**Rach: **Tee hee! I finally get my own name written in bold! #We see Bec in the background with her eyes screwed up in concentration, fingers in ears and mouthing what seems to be random gibberish# Hmmm…I wonder what's wrong with Bec…#Rach smiles evilly#…except that she doesn't own Inuyasha of course! Tee hee! #Rach then skips away, a few minutes later Bec cautiously cracks open an eyelid# Is she gone? Phew! Now…on with our tale…where was I?

* * *

_**From Chapter 5…**_

She waved back, and then the tranquillity was broken. A shadow grazed her leg, travelling up her body until it covered her face, she looked up and all she could see was a silhouette. When she realised who it was, she let out a small groan.

**Chapter 6**

'_And all I wanted was a peaceful morning, no trouble…head back to the bus, chat to Rin…'_ Kagome mused, _'I wonder if I ignore him maybe he'll leave me alone.'_ She grimaced, the chances being unlikely. The figure which cast the shadow, watched her with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

'_Her emotions are easier to read than most, probably due to our mutual… connections…although I'm surprised, she doesn't seem happy to see me.' _His lips quirked up at the sarcasm that laced his thoughts, well she probably wasn't happy to see the most lecherous boy in their school, despite the fact that they'd known each other longer than most people realised. They'd gotten to know each other because their fathers were, no, Miroku corrected himself, had been, very close friends. However once Kagome's father had died, they'd stopped seeing each other, and so it was only natural that Kagome was wary of him. It was funny she never realised he didn't see her in the same way as others though. To him she was one of the strongest people he knew…_ 'Including Inuyasha and the other demons in the vicinity.' _He concluded, looking down at her, he saw her as the sister he never had, and that was taken away too quickly for his liking. That did not, however, stop him from noticing her shapely form. He crouched down and looked her square in the eyes, he knew from experience that most girls swooned when he did this…but then Kagome wasn't most girls…she was probably about ready to hit him already.

As Kagome watched him crouch down her sense of foreboding decreased, but she remained wary. _'Oh dear, don't tell me he wants to get all serious and brotherly on me.' _She tried to block out the thought that she actually considered him as much a brother as Souta. _'Ok, so when we were young we were inseparable, and until my father died' _her mental voice quivered, _'I did consider him a brother…but we've both changed, it's not the same anymore…he's not the same.'_ She smiled ruefully remembering the last time she had seen him he was nursing his face having once more succumbed to his lecherous urges towards Sango. She noticed he was gazing intently into her eyes, and she wondered if this was the 'magic trick' he performed on most girls.

He took a deep breath, and realised he felt no lecherous urges towards Kagome, _'Which is a good thing seeing as she's your oldest friend, and you're trying to be the brother here' _a voice reminded him, _'not the lecher'_. He mentally kicked the voice, but was pleased that he could still play the part of brother…that's if she would let him. 'Kags,' Her breath caught at the use of the old nickname, the only person that had ever called her that had been him, and now Sango. 'Is everything ok? I mean, Rin looked pretty out of it last night, and I know what you've been through. If you ever need to talk I'll be here, ok?' She looked into his blue eyes suspiciously, but when she saw he was, _'for once'_ he voice in her head noted amusedly, being totally serious she felt a sudden rush of affection for her lost and found adopted brother. She glanced away and noticed that he was fiddling with his prayer beads _'where did that thought come from'_ she wondered idly, nervously. She reminded herself that they were simply a fashion accessory, no more. She muttered a 'thanks', before looking back at him with a tentative smile. Miroku offered her a hand and helped her up, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, 'Welcome back, big brother,' she whispered affectionately. She heard a cough behind them and turned to see Inuyasha standing next to her tent looking at the side of her tent as if it was terribly interesting.

'Did I interrupt something?' He asked innocently, however the hint of a smile in his voice was enough to rile Kagome, especially after what had happened the night before. She turned quickly eyes flashing, and Inuyasha looked on in shock. _'There she goes again, her aura, that blazing with power, flashing into view.' _He shook his head and tried to assume a nonchalant pose. _'Yep, that's right, because you'll fool the miko with your amazing skills'_ the voice was back again, _'well last time you were the one asking if I was "just going to hand it over?" and now you've changed your mind?' _He sneeringly asked the voice, when he only got a mutter in response he focused on the girl again. She was intriguing, her powers had disappeared again, and he found himself looking at _her_, rather than her powers, for the first time.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, feeling her blood pounding in her veins, _'how dare he insinuate that…Grr…I'll tear him limb from limb'_ she fought to keep from a smile, that was so unlike her, she was level headed and calm…and certainly didn't tear people limb from limb…she left that to Sango. 'Well, only the reunion of a long lost brother and sister, but hey.' She focused her vision on Inuyasha and noticed he was looking at her. 'What? Cat got your tongue?' She teased, thinking that she had rendered him silent with her words.

He noticed her resemblance to Kikyou and his blood started to pound. Then he saw the crinkles at the corner of her eyes from smiling, and noticed her eyes were crystal blue, unlike Kikyou's dark orbs. Now she seemed far from smiling though, but he wasn't worried, the strange aura had gone. _'Keh'_ he thought _'nothing to worry about now.'_ Her words washed over him, without him really absorbing them, she really did look like Kikyou, but she seemed so different. Then something pierced his consciousness, '…Cat got your tongue?' He growled, and then immediately stopped shocked that he had dropped his guard enough to growl.

Kagome looked on shocked as a growl emitted from Inuyasha's lips… 'Ok, now you just remind me of Kouga,' she jested, knowing that it would rile him, and because truthfully, the noise did remind her of the noise Kouga sometimes made. Inuyasha's face twisted and he ignored her turning to look at his friend, 'you coming?' He asked, looking at his friend, his face like thunder. He was stumped to find Miroku sitting smiling at the situation. 'What?' he questioned menacingly. 'Nothing,' Miroku replied, looking at Kagome and giving her a wink, 'you just remember my offer, Lady Kagome, for you, I'm free anytime.' With that he walked off with Inuyasha in tow, and Kagome suppressed a smirk. She mentally sighed, _'he really is incorrigible, but it's nice to have my brother back.' _She smiled happily, remembering their childhood days.

_**-----The day they met-----**_

A two-year-old Kagome looked shyly around her papa's leg at the boy whom she was supposed to be becoming friends with. He had dark hair and blue eyes; his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which she thought odd. _'Didn't boys have strange germs that you could catch?' _she remembered hearing it somewhere, _'and this boy certainly has them anyway, he looks like a girl with that bracelet on.'_ However this piqued her curiosity, and she wandered out, her shyness forgotten. 'Why do you wear that bracelet?' she asked. 'Bracelets are for girls.'

The three-year-old Miroku was wondering why his father had brought him here, he didn't want to be friends with this girl, he wanted to sit in the shrine in the back garden, and look at all the pretty pictures on the walls. He looked at the girl, who suddenly stood in front of him, grave and serious, her crystal blue eyes solemnly emphasising her question. He stared at her and thought about it. 'I don't know, I just do.' He answered, 'don't you like it?'

She frowned, 'yes, but it's for a girl, not a boy, you're strange' she countered. Now it was his turn to stare. 'Well you're the one that lives at a shrine,' he replied. The girl's eyes widened 'yeah, but that's normal', 'no it's not', 'yes it is', they were soon into full argument, and all reservations forgotten. A while later Kagome suddenly asked 'Would you like to go and see my shrine?' Miroku's eyes gleamed, and grabbing his hand, Kagome dragged him off to see 'her shrine'. From that moment on they were inseparable, grew up together until the day.

_**-----Present-----**_

Kagome shivered, wondering at how her thoughts had turned melancholy. She noticed that people were packing up camp, and she hurried to do the same. Once her tent was packed up once more, and everything ready, she sat down again and looked over at Rin. She was done too, so Kagome got up and walked over to her. 'Hey, do you want to walk together?' She queried, raising her eyebrow at Rin. Rin laughed at the gesture and smiled happily, 'sure,' she replied, 'as long as we don't have Kouga trailing after us…' She jibed, having heard the story the night before. 'Or maybe Miroku?' she teased having witnessed the scene outside Kagome's tent, and wanting to see what reaction she would provoke. 'Oh please,' Kagome rolled her eyes, and sighing dramatically, 'Miroku and I are old friends, actually he was just checking if you were ok.' Kagome replied, buoyed by the fact that she had made another friend, 'and as for Kouga,' she pulled a face, 'don't get me started…again' she laughed. Rin smiled and joined in with the laughter, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long while, her school life hadn't really been very pleasant since her family died, and it was nice to be able to jest and joke again…with a friend. The two picked up their packs and wandered off together at the call of the teachers, chatting animatedly, both happy to have a new friend.

_**-----Meanwhile­­­­-----**_

He paced the room, his mind going over countless possibilities and discarding them. His cell phone rang and he growled, before answering it with a curt, 'What?' he listened for a few seconds, and then said 'Fine.' And hung up. He continued pacing trying to figure out what to do. Finally it dawned upon him bright and clear, and he rubbed his hands together with excitement. It would be such fun. He smiled, his face lighting up and making him look deranged, and he reached for his phone. _'Well it certainly pays to be rich,'_ he chortled to himself, and dialled.

_**-----Back at camp-----**_

The group let out a cheer as they rounded the last bend and saw the bus in sight. Some of the boys broke out into a run, wanting the back seats, while the rest shook their heads knowingly, and continued walking. When they arrived at the bus they found (as most of the group had assumed) the bus was locked and so the (now) sweaty boys had run the last 800m for nothing.

'Ok, I want everyone to line up, put your packs into the bus and then head on,' one of the teachers called, 'make sure you fill up the bus from the back, and no skipping seats.' The teacher smiled a twinkle in his eye. He then proceeded to help and hinder those boarding the bus.

_**-----With Sango-----**_

Sango lay on her bed and flicked through her homework that she'd just finished, and once again thanked her lucky stars that she'd gotten out of camp again. She checked her clock for the third time in five minutes and sighed. _'Darn it, Kags won't be home for another five hours at the earliest'_ She resisted the impulse to try calling her anyway, 'just in case'. Her younger brother, Kohaku, strolled into the room. Sango flicked her eyes at him and asked easily, 'Didn't you ever learn to knock?' Kohaku smiled, and shook his head, 'Nope, but I came in here wondering if I could persuade you to abandon your moping for a while and take me to the park?' Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, and faked thinking hard. 'Let's see…. sitting moping, versus taking extremely annoying younger brother to the park…sitting and moping it is.' She answered with a grin, and he punched the air and ran down stairs yelling to their mum 'She said she'd take me!'

Sango simply smiled and pulled on some socks. She loved her brother dearly, even though he was a pest at times. He always seemed to be able to cheer her up though and they spent a lot of fun ties at the park. She thought back, the reason they were so close was that they'd had to move house, well countries, in fact. As such they'd finished school part way through the year in Australia, and when they had arrived in Japan they'd found that school had finished for the year, so the pair had pretty much only had each other for company. Sure they had their share of fights, who doesn't? But, they loved each other a lot, and had great fun together. Sango laced up her shoes, and ran down stairs grabbing her keys, wallet, and phone. She gave her mum a kiss on the way out, 'I've got my phone if you need me, and we'll be careful', she said as she dashed out the door. Their mum just smiled, knowing they'd be fine together.

'So, which park today?' Sango inquired of her little brother, as they walked down the garden path towards the front gate. Kohaku shrugged, 'You decide.' He threw back to his sister, who laughed and ruffled his hair, 'Fine, Senbon Park it is. Race you?' She challenged and took off laughing, her hair blowing in the breeze. Her brother grinned, and high tailed it after her yelling, 'No fair, you got a head start.'

_**-----On the bus-----**_

Sesshoumaru was sitting staring out the window, unable to believe he'd been saddled with…his eyes flicked to the human girl again, remembering her name from the previous night, '_Rin'_. This was entirely the teacher's fault, some kind of twisted game, to make his students suffer. Sesshoumaru still didn't quite understand how it had happened, one minute he'd been calmly headed towards the bus Jaken in tow, and next minute he'd found himself in the window seat with this girl Rin being herded in next to him. He'd immediately put up his most glacial face, however that hadn't seemed to have any effect. Not that Rin was talking to him; she wasn't, at the moment. He found himself feeling oddly wrong footed. So much so that he unconsciously broke the silence himself, and spoke. 'What happened yesterday?' It was very abrupt, and he was surprised at himself, where had that come from? Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lips tighten. _'Well done,' _the voice sneered as usual, _'you've put your foot in it now' 'How many times do I have to tell you that I, this Sesshoumaru, am the one with intelligence here not you?' _His other voice snarled back. _'Looks like I struck a nerve, actually I'm surprised you said anything considering she's a _**human**_ and supposedly beneath you…' _the voice sounded thoughtful now and Sesshoumaru decided he liked it better when it was sneering. He proceeded to ignore the voice and the nagging sensation that he was doing something incredibly out of character. _'Who can dictate but I what I shall or shall not do?' _he thought to himself, trying to convince himself that he had chosen to speak, not that it had happened for any other reason.

Rin was feeling bereft, somehow she had gotten separated from Kagome, and gotten stuck next to a guy that she didn't know. So she sat quietly, judging by his looks that he was a bit of a loner, and probably didn't want a chatterbox yammering at him. He seemed very isolated as he stared out of the window, and she subconsciously wondered what it was that isolated him. She came to the conclusion that he must isolate himself, because judging by his looks most of the girls would have been swooning over him, were he not unattainable in some way. As she took in his silver hair, and dark golden eyes, she thought, _'Thank goodness I can study people with out them noticing'_ inwardly she smiled at her talent of observing without being noticed. Then her lips tightened as she heard a question float out of nowhere and smack her straight in the face. Her eyes narrowed, 'What is it to you?' she replied, more harshly than she intended, then before she knew it her voice softened and 'Sorry, it's just it's a difficult subject for me.' Escaped her lips. She looked at him fully, her chocolate eyes locking on his dark amber ones, 'To tell you the truth I don't know what actually happened.' She answered. She saw disquiet flicker way down in the depths of his orbs, and she wondered what it was that had him uncomfortable. She looked away, she knew tears had sprung into her eyes again, 'I was in a dream world.' She left it at that.

He noticed her eyes narrow before she spit out a harsh reply. He was stunned, but before he could respond, or even monitor that this human girl had been utterly disrespectful to him, he heard her go on, although it seemed, from the look on her face she surprised herself too, with the admission. He suddenly found himself face to face with the girl; she was staring right at him. He felt a sudden disquiet flare in him, although he didn't know why. _'What has gotten into you?' _his rational cold, side asked, as he looked on surprised when tears came to her eyes, and found himself feeling, _'What?' _the annoying voice taunted, _'don't tell me you're _**feeling**_ now too?'_ He masked his frustration with himself, and heard her final sentence, 'I was in a dream world.' What on earth did that mean? He looked at her, but knew that she wasn't going to say anything else. He was frustrated at himself for even asking in the first place. He turned back to the window and glared at the passing scenery.

_**-----Further down the bus-----**_

Kagome was cradling her head in her hands, _'why?'_ she thought, _'what do I do to deserve these things?'_ She had somehow found herself in the awkward position of being on the back seat with none other than Kikyou, Ayame, Kanna and Kagura. And she was in the corner. As if to prove that someone, somewhere hated her, Kouga was in the seat in front. _'And I was doing so well'_ she lamented within the safe depths of her mind. _'Well let's try and see the positives here'_ she thought, her mind immediately focusing on the fact that so far the 'fabulous four' were ignoring her, and as such Kouga hadn't realised she was there. _'Ok, I'll just get out my music and listen to that.'_ She ducked down into her bag and as she sat back up hit her head on the drinks holder and let out an 'Ow!' Then she silently sighed as not only the 'fabulous four' but Kouga also turned to look at her, his face lighting up.

_**-----In another seat further up the bus-----**_

Miroku and Inuyasha had managed to get seats together, and so were both quite comfortable. Oblivious to the others, who were in less happy predicaments. Miroku was smiling at the thought that he'd regained the sister he thought he'd lost. Inuyasha, also thinking about that morning, realised what had been bothering him. He had finally managed to piece together what that wench had been saying earlier. 'Hey, 'Roku, who was that girl you were 'talking' to this morning?' he asked, 'and don't try feeding me that brother/sister line, because I don't believe it.' He finished. As Miroku was about to answer he heard an 'Ow!' come from somewhere down the back and turned in his seat to see poor Kagome's predicament…

* * *

**Bec:** #Bec cracks her back# Well, I'm once again done for the day, enjoy! If you like leave me a note, if not, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ) Bye for now…don't forget I'm gone for a week! But I'll hopefully have another chapter when I get back! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Rach:** Hee hee! I got in first today, Bec's not even here yet:p #Rach scans the area# She went to Hokkaido, came back and _still_ doesn't own Inuyasha, sad huh? #She sees Bec coming and runs off#

* * *

**Bec:** I'm baaaaack:p Just in case anyone was wondering! ;) I arrived back on Friday wee hours of the morning…Hokkaido was awesome! So good! ) #Bec cracks her knuckles# However now to get back to work…firstly, as ever!

**Moonmagicks:** My faithful reviewer! How I love your reviews! #Bec grins widely# I'm glad you're enjoying it (and you're not hurt are you? I've fallen off my chair before…luckily I now use my laptop on the ground…:p) Oh, and I found a pun the other day, one of my friends sent me an email about being on a ship and whilst standing on the deck she said she 'watched the sea-nery go by' (works as both scenery, and the fact that it's the sea, same pronunciation, just written differently)…I don't know if that helps at all…:s Anyway, enjoy! D

**Ebony Princess:** Glad you like it! Thanks for the review, enjoy the next chapter!

**To all my readers:** I write for my own pleasure and for that of my readers, please read and enjoy! Here is chapter seven!

* * *

_**From Chapter 6…**_

Hey, 'Roku, who was that girl you were 'talking' to this morning?' he asked, 'and don't try feeding me that brother/sister line, because I don't believe it.' He finished. As Miroku was about to answer he heard an 'Ow!' come from somewhere down the back and turned in his seat to see poor Kagome's predicament…

**Chapter 7**

Kagome emerged, her hand holding her head where a lump was already beginning to form. _'Gee, what do they make those drink holders from? Metal?'_ She thought grimacing in pain. _'Oh, great now I have everyone's attention' _she mentally cursed. _'I know I'll do a jig, that'd really give them something to look at'_ she thought sarcastically. Kouga looked at her, his shining eyes, shifting to concern when he noticed she was still holding her head. 'Did it hurt?' he asked, his eyes searching hers. _'No, you moron, I just thought it'd be fun to draw everyone's attention to me, and I'm holding my head because it's fun.'_ She thought in a scathing mental voice, however she gave a reassuring smile and lowered her hand, 'No, I'm fine, it was just the _'metal',' _her mental voice intruded, she stubbornly ignored it, 'drinks holder.' She finished.

Kikyou had already gone back to her magazine but her voice still easily pierced the conversation. 'Pity really.' She said, idly turning the page. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but she kept a check on her anger. 'Why's that?' She asked, 'No, wait don't tell me, you don't want people saying that my brain power is equal to yours too, as well as my looks?' Kikyou stopped reading, and lowered her magazine. 'What is that supposed to mean?' She hissed. 'Oh nothing really.' Kagome smiled at her. Kagura's eyes however were shooting sparks. 'How dare you insinuate that you are smarter than Kikyou?' Her voice rang out, Kikyou froze and turned and glared at Kagome. _'No one insults me, no one back chats me. No one fights back. I'll show her this time.' _Kagome however appeared oblivious to the last remark, and was looking out of the window, listening to her discman and singing silently to herself. Kikyou then smiled evilly, and picked up her drink. Kagome watched with interest in the reflection as Kikyou's malice filled expression never wavered as she slowly lifted the bottle of lemonade up and unscrewed the lid. _'If she's planning on doing what it looks like she's going to be in so, so much trouble.'_ Kagome seethed, but waited patiently focusing on making it seem like she had no idea what was going on. _'Ok, I've got two choices I can either turn around at the last minute and catch her…not that it'll make any difference, or I can wait, knowing that I have a change of clothes and make sure my discman is out of the way. Either way she'll pour it over me, and then I can at least move seats'_ with this Kagome's thoughts brightened considerably…despite the fact she was about to get lemonade tipped all over her. _'Maybe I can sit with Rin'_ She almost scanned the bus to look for her, then remembered she was sitting with Sesshoumaru…_ 'Then again maybe not,'_ she thought ruefully.

Kikyou took a sip and then, little by little, she slowly tilted the bottle over Kagome's head, unaware that she was being watched. _'Finally, this is what you get for showing me up,'_ she thought, her mind relishing the thought of Kagome sitting in sticky clothes for the rest of the trip. Then suddenly the bottle was gone from her hands. _'…'_ 'W-w-what the?' She spluttered incoherently. Kagome however said absently, 'Kouga give Kikyou her lemonade back, she might actually want to drink it and _not_ throw it all over me, however unusual that may seem.' Kouga's bewildered face appeared over the back of the seat. _'How did she…?'_ He thought, while mutely returning the bottle to Kikyou. _'How could she have seen me? Even Kikyou didn't and she's the most powerful Miko in our school!' She shouldn't have been able to, is she really a demon?'_ He sniffed the air delicately making sure he didn't over do it and shatter his human disguise. _'Nope, she's definitely human…' 'What are you thinking?' _Another mental voice sounded a little amused, _'You've known her since pre school, you would uh, know, if she was a demon by now, don't you think?' _Kouga growled, and then quickly stifled it. Looking to see if anyone had noticed, _'Phew,'_ he thought,_ 'that was close.'_

Kagome watched in mute surprise as Kouga whisked the bottle out of Kikyou's hand with almost inhuman speed. She could hear Kikyou spluttering in the back ground, what was she blind? Seriously Kouga was fast _'But not that fast'_ she thought, not so fast that you couldn't see what he'd done. Oh well, best return the property to it's rightful owner, however repulsive said owner might be. 'Kouga give Kikyou her lemonade back, she might actually want to drink it and _not_ throw it all over me, however unusual that may seem.' She looked at Kikyou's stunned face and gave a little grin. She then heard a low growl come from Kouga, and frowned slightly. Why did he do that? _'More accurately' _her mind corrected,_ '**how** did he do that?' _Looking once again in the reflection she could see two very, very angry faces glaring at her. _'Oh help, they're looking at me,' _she thought sardonically, wondering if they actually believed that looks could kill.

Kikyou grabbed her bottle back, mutely fuming, and glaring daggers at Kagome. Her dark orbs glinting with spite, her hands drawing together a ball of energy, which contained all her hatred towards the girl. She would feel it this time.

Ayame had been slowly becoming angrier by the minute from when Kouga had shown obvious concern over Kagome's 'injury'. _'Although she's obviously just faking it to get his attention, I saw that smile she gave him.' _She was trying to keep a damper on it, if she got too mad she might lose control and then her human disguise would be blown again, and she'd have to move schools once more. Seeing Kouga take the bottle that was destined to do justice to Kagome for her ills, made Ayame see red. She might have done something drastic if she hadn't noticed Kikyou's hands glowing slightly. Duly noted she simply sat back with an almost growl and settled for glaring at the girl instead.

_**-----Meanwhile-----**_

'Yes I understand that,' he answered courteously, listening intently. 'I assure you it is of the utmost importance,' he continued, 'their powers must be nurtured so that they are not a danger to others or themselves' He seemed the voice of reason and he smirked wickedly. 'I most certainly will see to it they keep up their studies,' he paused, 'no you don't need to worry about a thing I'll take care of everything, transport the works.' He stopped and the voice on the other end spoke for a moment. 'I'm glad you agree but I see your concern, maybe just pose it as a competition of sorts?' He listened again. 'Yes I can arrange a competition too if you like, and rest assured the group will return to you in control and ready to learn.' He paused one last time before saying 'Thankyou for your time, I'll be in touch when the competition is ready…yes it should be by Saturday, thankyou once again, farewell.' He hung up the phone with relish and set to creating a suitable competition, one that would achieve the required results.

_**-----Back on the bus-----**_

Rin was once again covertly studying Sesshoumaru, he seemed distinctly annoyed with himself, she knew most people would have wondered how she concluded this, but it was all in little signs. The way he had almost let out a sigh as he turned away, the look in his eyes that told her he was having a mental dialogue with himself. Even the way he sat conveyed he was displeased with himself, but why? _'I hope it's not because he thinks he upset me,'_ she thought, wondering slightly what his name was. Ah well, best to leave him be, she took a quick normal look at him and then heard an 'Ow' come from the direction of the back of the bus. _'If I didn't know better…'_ she thought and looked around. She was right! It was Kagome, and the poor thing was stuck with the 'fabulous four' (Kagome had shared her new nickname for the group with Rin the night before) and, Rin's lips quirked up in a slightly evil smile for a moment, as she saw that none other than Kouga was seated in front of her. The smile immediately faded as she noticed that Kikyou was once again having a go at Kagome, who seemed to brush it off and look out of the window. Although Rin could tell she was really watching the four behind her. She gasped in surprise as Kikyou began to tip the bottle over her friend's head, _'What can I do?'_ Then she realised that Kagome had to have seen, so she simply waited, watching the scene play out in front of her. The drink bottle suddenly disappeared from Kikyou's hand, and her hands flew to her mouth in shock, and then she noticed Kouga return the bottle…what was going on? She thought. She then saw Kikyou murmuring and Ayame looking murderously at her, and decided that she ought to do something, at that very moment Miroku walked past to the back of the bus, stopping here and there to flirt, but all the while his eyes fixed on Kikyou.

'_So you **are** feeling now?'_ The voice was irritating to say the least. _'Will you silence yourself? I am **not** feeling, I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, and I'm here only for one thing, and that involves nothing but hatred.' 'You may have been here for one thing before, but now you're **feeling**'_ the little voice stretched out the word in a sing song way, _'**SILENCE**,'_ he thundered in the depths of his mind, almost causing himself to jump at the intensity. He saw the girl, Rin, take a look at him and then get distracted by a voice down the back. He could hear exactly what was going on and when Rin gasped in surprise he almost laughed. _'Laugh?'_ the little voice said mockingly, Sesshoumaru ignored it, quelling, with it, the feeling that he had lost control of something, and wondering what had gotten into him. _'This Sesshoumaru, laugh'_ he thought loftily _'not likely' 'You were going to' _the little voice muttered sullenly. He watched with amusement as the wolf prince took the bottle out of Kikyou's hand. All for what? Love? He scoffed. The girl was mortal, and as such lower than dirt. He was surprised the youkai even deemed her worthy to talk to. He once again found his eyes drawn to Rin as her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. He idly noted that it didn't take much to surprise humans, and his attention wandered back to the back of the bus, things looked on the verge of exploding, he noted. Kikyou and Ayame both glaring and Kikyou preparing some Miko magic no doubt, yes there it was. He inwardly smiled a cold smile. Humans were so predictable. Well except this Rin, she seemed odd, for a human. _'So _'Rin'_ now is it? Not that girl anymore?' _Sesshoumaru didn't deign to reply and instead watched the next part of the entertainment unfold before him.

_**-----With Sango-----**_

She could feel her brother hot on her heels, and marvelled inwardly at his speed. She was fast; she trained hard and had honed her natural abilities well. It seemed it was in their blood, though as he seemed to have the same natural ability as her, for a moment she pictured hi in her minds eye running through a forest a sort of scythe in hand. She smiled and noticed the gap between them was closing. _'Darn it' _her mental voice cursed,_ 'Concentrate'_ she continued in an easy stride, and sees the green sign up ahead signalling the park coming up in 1km. She smiled and lengthened her stride slightly, not far now. Her mind started running over the possibilities for lunch, and her stomach had just rumbled, and she knew there were a few places around the park. She made up her mind to see what Kohaku wanted and turned to check on him only to find that he was right on her heels. With a start, she saw him draw level as the park came into view. He put on a spurt that did her proud and slipped through the gate half a second before her. She was both surprised and happy, her brother beat her! 'You just wait til we go home' she warned. A smile on her face, 'I wasn't concentrating, and I'm out of shape, but I guess that's what comes from holidays!' They both wandered over to the play park and sat down on the roundabout. _'Mo matter how old I am I'll always love play parks'_ Sango thought with a smile. 'So, mister "I-can-beat-my-sister-at-her-sport", what do you feel like for lunch?' Kohaku looked back up at her and grinned, sticking out his tongue before answering, 'Don't think I don't know those were excuses, I beat you fair and square. And I hadn't really thought about lunch,' his stomach gave a growl, and Sango laughed lightly, 'It seems your stomach didn't like that answer', she teased. 'So what'll it be? I know there's a Udon bar across the way, and a pizza place, not to mention, of course the convenience store.' Kohaku thought for a moment, what would Sango be wanting to eat? Not pizza, that was too heavy and greasy for lunch, especially if you were at the park! He thought some more and answered 'Let's go convenience, they've always got a good variety…I wish there'd been more like them back home in Oz!' Sango frowned, 'I wish there was a Subway around here though, that's one thing I truly miss!' Her face cleared, 'But you're right the convenience stores here are great!' Kohaku grinned again knowing he'd made the same choice Sango would have herself. They got up and headed towards the other end of the park, and entered the convenience store just down the road. Sango immediately switched to Japanese mode, _'you'd think I'd be permanently in it, having lived here over a year now,'_ she thought. But to be fair her parents didn't want her or Kohaku forgetting their English so, they still spoke it at home. She smiled to hear the ever present 'Irrashaimase' uttered as they walked into the air conditioned shop. Sango wandered down to the onigiri section of the refrigerated foods and picked out two tuna mayonnaise, and then turned to call to Kohaku who was picking out a drink, 'What do you want?' 'Get me one of those cool seaweed ones and another one I haven't tried' She rolled her eyes _'one of those cool seaweed ones, I ask you!' _Luckily she knew just what he meant. _'Hmmm, another one he hasn't tried, boy he's adventurous'_ she looked around and grabbed one marked 'Tarako', then she went over to him and he dropped a bottle into the basket. 'Not Pokari Sweat again?' She asked, with a slight laugh, as she grabbed a peach tea off the shelf and dropped it in too. Kohaku looked at her 'And why not? It's nice', 'The whole "sweat" thing turns me right off.' Sango replied with a grimace. 'Aw come on, its not really sweat,' Kohaku protested. Sango however pointed to the bread section. 'Coming?' She asked raising her brow, 'or did you want to discuss your sweat some more?' Kohaku just looked at her and started towards the bread.

After paying and heading back to the roundabout they sat down and pulled out their lunch, chatting while they ate. In the end Sango, despite being torn between 'melon pan' and 'choco pan' had chosen 'melon pan', while Kohaku had decided on an apple turnover. Sango had long since decided that referring to 'melon pan' in English as melon bread was just too weird, and so used the Japanese word 'pan' for bread usually when talking about it even in English. When they had finished they lay back and looked at the clouds. Then Kohaku asked a surprising question. 'Sango, do you like that guy at your school?' Sango's eyes flicked to her brother in surprise, 'Which guy would that be?' 'The one you talk about all the time…oh what's his name?' The boy scrunched up his face and thought hard, the name came back to him, 'Miroku?' Sango's amethyst eyes darkened for a second, and she looked back up at the sky. 'Absolutely not.' She answered shortly. 'How come?' 'How come what?' 'How come you don't like him?' 'He's a pervert, end of story.' She responded. 'And why would you think I like him anyway?' she asked, the hint of an edge coming into her voice. Kohaku immediately noticed it and smiled to himself, 'No reason, it's just you always talk about him, and never about any other guys.' 'Well other guys don't tend to grope me, do they?' Sango said in a dangerous voice. 'No, I suppose not.' Kohaku answered meekly. 'You'd think he'd get the picture after I knocked him senseless the first time,' she muttered to herself. 'You what?' Kohaku looked at her in shock, 'I knew you hit him, but I didn't realise you used your pressure point training.' Sango shrugged, 'He deserves it.' They sat in silence for a moment before 'So you wanna play tag?' Kohaku asked, looking out at the near empty park. 'Sure, you're it.' Sango laughed and tapped him before running away. 'Argh! I'll get you for that!' Kohaku sprang after her and the game was on. After a fun filled hour of dodging each other (including Kohaku's failed attempt to escape by climbing a tree), Sango sat down on one of the swings and slowly pushed herself back and forth, just a little. As her feet scuffed the spongy asphalt her gaze travelled past Kohaku and away, her mind a jumble of thoughts. Kohaku was now happily just running around, and climbing trees so she allowed herself to slip into her mind and confront the issue lurking. Kohaku's not-so-innocent question had gotten her thinking. Did she like the perverted monk? She had long ago given him the nickname monk, which in Japanese was houshi-sama, due to his temperament, his manners which were beguiling to many, hence the perverted preceding it, although the cries of hentai, tended to follow after him, she conceded. _'No'_ she told herself firmly, _'there is no way on this planet that I like the houshi.' _She pictured him in her minds eye his dark hair, always pulled back in a ponytail, and his sparkling blue eyes, that belied his manners. Always planning some mischief, however she had seen them ring with sincerity when explaining to a teacher he really didn't know what had happened to his homework, it had been on his desk the night before. To her astonishment the teacher had bought the lie and he had gotten off scot-free. _'Ok, if I admit it to myself maybe I do find him a little attractive…physically.'_ She quickly added before her brain started going crazy at her for admitting to liking a known pervert. No, that was definitely his strike. _'Maybe if he could control his roving eye and wandering hand…no! What am I thinking?' _The next thing she'd know she'd be one of the girls who hung off him. She shuddered,_ 'No that's enough.'_ She thought repressing other thoughts that were sliding through the tiny gap she had allowed in her defences. She was not going to fall for the houshi. No way! She smiled, it would all be fine, she didn't even hang around anywhere near him. Sometimes she even thought Kags avoided him, although that was an absurd notion. In fact the only time he was near her was when he was trying to grope her, and he usually ended up unconscious when he did that, true in the year she'd been there he'd only managed to grope her, she mentally counted the number of times she'd knocked him out, seven, seven times. Thank goodness for not having friends that drooled over him…_ 'Crazy girls'_ she thought, ignoring a little voice that said she might not be that far away from that herself.

_**-----Back on the bus further up the front-----**_

Miroku spun round when he heard Kagome's voice and saw her sat in the corner with _'yeurch…'_ he mentally sighed, Kikyou, and to top it off it looked like Kouga was in front of her too. He suppressed a smile as he thought of the years of primary, even then Kouga had thought of her as 'his woman' even though Kags had never even said a word to him. Junior high he didn't know, he'd been at a different junior high school to them. As for Kikyou, he didn't flirt with her, for one thing up until recently she'd been Inu's girl…but for another he really had an odd feeling about her, like something just wasn't quite right, and had been glad when Inu had finally called it off. _'Spent way more time with her than was ever necessary'_ He thought watching as her face grew malevolent. 'Are you going to answer my question or keep staring in her direction?' He heard Inu ask, he was about to give a snappy reply, when he saw Kikyou about to pour her drink all over his unsuspecting sister and he got annoyed. Ignoring Inu, he thought, _'I'm not going to sit here and leave Kags stuck there with them'_ for he saw that Kouga helping her out had not in fact helped the situation. In fact if anything it had made it worse. He suddenly noted worriedly that Kikyou was building up her power, that was it, he was going up there and _'and what?'_ His mind asked, intrigued, _'You can see a ball of Miko power that she knows nothing about how are you going to explain that?' 'I'm not I'm simply going to offer to swap seats with her, as she **is** my sister and I don't want to see her stuck there much longer to be zapped really.'_ He responded. With that he got up from his seat like a man on a mission…he made sure he looed natural as he wandered back, flirting here and there, but his blues eyes, flickering dangerously were focused on Kikyou, how dare she try and hurt his sister? Especially after what she had done the previous night. He could almost feel Inu's eyes on him speaking louder than words, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON?' He continued walking and when he got to the back all faces turned to him and he took a deep breath. He leant over and whispered in Kagome's ear. She smiled back at him nodded and got up, picking up her bag. Kikyou looked back in shock as she walked away her Miko powers now ebbing away even as she fought to hold them together. Then her eyes widened and lit up, and she smiled, she saw that Inu was in the seat next to Miroku, and assumed that Kagome would be taking his seat. _'Inu baby, come back to me, you know you want to.'_ She thought. Now checking her reflection in the window, then from down the bus she heard a 'WHAT?' And swung back round.

* * *

**Bec: **Ok, I think that's where I'm going to end it, as the next chapter's plan looks a bit sketchy and this chappie seems to work with a stop there! I'm not too happy with the start, but hey, I'll leave it! Enjoy people and leave me a message if you like! Love you all whether you respond or not! ) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bec:** #Bec looks at the last update date and cringes# Gee, I'm really sorry about that…things have been pretty hectic…I've climbed Mount Fuji, #Here Bec smiles in slight pride# and of course having only two weeks left in beloved Japan and having to write farewell notes (in Japanese) has been eating into my time…and I started back at school today! Argh! #Bec pauses realising people didn't come here to hear her excuses# Ok, I'll leave it with I'm sorry…but here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Moonmagicks:** Oh, your reviews always leave me with a happy glow! #Bec smiles fondly as she rereads the review# And for you I'll most definitely change the little mark things! I had wondered about it before, so thanks for clarifying! () I'm glad you liked the last chappie…I had a bit of trouble with it, it made me angry and we had a fight…I still have the scars…#Bec frowns, then brightens# however all is now well! Enjoy!

**SeeC:** Thanks for the review…I know this doesn't qualify as 'soon' but please don't hurt me…#Bec holds out a conciliatory cookie (with a cherry on top!)# Enjoy this overdue chapter!

**Maruchan-Ramen:** Firstly, you're welcome for the review! #Bec smiles brightly# I'm glad you're enjoying my 'rollicking' tale (as my good old English teacher would have said!) And hope you like this next chapter! (Oh, and I liked Sango's musing too! ;))

* * *

**Rach:** Well, isn't she lazy? I mean, honestly, if she was in the same country as me I would be pummelling her telling her to update, but as it is I can only sigh and shake my head #Rachel sighs and shakes her head# Anyway where was I? It's been so long I almost forget…oh yes, Bec may **_wish_** she owns Inu & Co. but she doesn't and #Rach smiles evilly# never will!

* * *

**_From Chapter 7…_**

He could almost feel Inu's eyes on him speaking louder than words, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON?" He continued walking and when he got to the back all faces turned to him and he took a deep breath. He leant over and whispered in Kagome's ear. She smiled back at him nodded and got up, picking up her bag. Kikyou looked back in shock as she walked away her Miko powers now ebbing away even as she fought to hold them together. Then her eyes widened and lit up, and she smiled, she saw that Inu was in the seat next to Miroku, and assumed that Kagome would be taking his seat. _'Inu baby, come back to me, you know you want to.'_ She thought. Now checking her reflection in the window, then from down the bus she heard a "WHAT!" And swung back round.

**Chapter 8**

The sight that met her eyes was, if you looked at it objectively, quite hilarious. However, she was not objective, and to her, it was not hilarious. She could see a fuming Inuyasha, a calm looking Miroku and a slightly embarrassed looking Kagome. Inuyasha had stood rapidly, and was now slightly hunched having hit his head on the overhanging bag rack. Miroku was standing holding his stuff and had just stowed Kagome's away for her. This meant only one thing to Kikyou, her plan was ruined, Miroku was coming to sit next to her, and that meant…her brain suddenly grasped the other implication. _'Kagome will be sitting next to MY Inu.'_ Her thoughts whirled frantically, the only thing she could think of was how much she was going to…well, do something, to Kagome, and at the earliest opportunity. She smiled wickedly, _'I know someone who can help me,'_ she thought. She then resigned herself to a boring trip, until a thought struck her, a wonderful thought…

_**-----With Sango-----**_

With a start Sango noticed her brother had disappeared from sight. She looked around wondering if he had merely wandered to the other end of the park. Suddenly she felt someone poke her on either side, hard. She jumped a mile and whirled to face…the mischievous eyes of her brother. She swallowed and tried to rally her thoughts, _'Wow, I never noticed how much his eyes resemble the houshi's before', _she swallowed again. _'Oh great, so now you just can't stop thinking about him?'_ A second mental voice intruded dripping with sarcasm. She could just imagine what the houshi would say if he knew that…wait no, stop, she was NOT imagining anything to do with the houshi. She shook her head firmly, and was glad the glint from her brother's eyes had gone when she looked back. On the contrary he looked a little concerned.

"Are you ok sis?" He queried.

"Yeah, fine," she smiled slightly evilly before adding, "however my health shouldn't be your concern at this moment in time."

Kohaku's eyes widened as he realised the implication in her words. "But, I…" he faltered, backing away slightly as Sango slowly stepped forward.

"Bring forth your defense," she uttered, _'Not that it'll make any difference, I'm going to chase you and tickle you to death anyway' _She thought, smirking slightly.

Kohaku gulped, looking at his slightly smirking sister, and holding his hands out palms facing her, trying his best to keep calm. "Well, you see…the thing is…"

"I'm waiting", Sango emphasised this with an overt foot tapping. _'Oh this should be priceless, I wonder what he'll come up with this time.'_ Last time it had been something about flying purple spotted llamas if she remembered correctly. She repressed a grin, and focused on her I'm-going-to-get-you-anyway stance.

Kohaku smiled suddenly and his eyes gleamed with triumph, _'Yes, I've got it!'_ he exulted. "Oh, nothing, never mind." He looked away but tried to keep half an eye on Sango.

Sango was intrigued despite herself, and the knowledge that her brother was probably playing her. "No, come on, spill. What is it?"

"Well," A small smile played at the corner of his lips, "If you want to get home in time for your phone call with Kags then we should really leave…like now."

Sango froze and looked down at her watch. _'No way!'_ Her brain screamed that there had to be a mistake, what had she been doing for two whole hours? _'Do you really want me to answer that question?'_ the second voice was back and full of mirth. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,' _she thought frantically,_ 'because I could…'_ She concentrated on ignoring the voice and the blush that threatened her cheeks, and turned towards home. She began to run, knowing that Kohaku would follow.

Kohaku smiled, at least this once he had managed to get himself out of trouble. He started to jog, and wondered what she had been musing on, on the swing. With a slightly knowing smile that looked beyond his years, he thought it **might**have had something to do with his subtle question at lunchtime. He congratulated himself on a job well done.

_**-----Back on the bus-----**_

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed Miroku leisurely, yet purposeful wander to the back of the bus. He wondered what the boy had planned. He watched carefully as the boy leant over to whisper something to the strange miko, who couldn't really be a miko he reminded himself. _'I would know.' 'Oh would you now?'_ He internally groaned, as the voice once again returned to taunt him. Why was it even there anyway? _'And by the way,' _the voice continued,_ 'that was most definitely a groan, which is, in case you forgot, emotion.' _Sesshoumaru seethed. He gave a quick last expressionless glance at the back seat where the Miko's energy ball lost cohesion as the two walked away, and once more glared out the window. What was wrong with him? _'Do you really want me to answer that question?'_ He once again ignored the voice and focussed on the trees outside the window, his composure giving nothing away of his anger. He suddenly heard an ear splitting "WHAT!" He recognised his pathetic half-breed brother's voice, and silently disapproved. He had no control, none whatsoever. His eyes flicked over to his worthless sibling's seat, to discover what could possibly warrant such an outburst. There he saw an angry Inuyasha, sporting a lump on his head. It warmed his heart. He noted that Miroku had his things in his hand, and Kagome's were now in Miroku's place. He smirked his trademark smirk. So, his weakling half-brother was getting saddled with the girl. Once again, predictable human behaviour, once again, an act of love. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught Rin's staring at him speculatively, as if she knew what he was thinking. It unnerved him. _'No, not unnerved,' _he thought, he was perfectly fine, completely normal, and most definitely not unnerved by the 16 year old Rin sitting next to him._ 'Whatever you say.' _The voice added insidiously, with what he could've sworn was a smirk. He looked back out the window, pondering inventive ways to cause excruciating pain to the insidious voice.

'_Is Miroku going to help Kagome?' _Rin silently wondered, and watched as he leant over and whispered something in Kagome's ear. She saw Kagome smile and nod, then get up and follow Miroku back down the bus. _'OH! He's giving her his seat, how sweet!'_ Rin's thoughts were brought up short by the feeling emanating from Sesshoumaru, he was holding himself rigidly and his eyes were smouldering. He was once again glaring out the window and Rin quickly suppressed a smile, and jumped slightly as she heard Inuyasha yelling. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flick to the scene, and the ghost of a smile grace his lips. She looked over, and wondered if he felt superior to Inuyasha, it certainly seemed that way. She would have used the word aloof, were it not for the conversation she had had with him earlier. _'He does have a personality,' _she thought, turning once again to look at him,_ 'and from the looks of things I'd say he's enjoying Inuyasha's frustration.'_ He looked back and caught her eyes, she could almost feel his discomfort. _'But why?'_ she wondered, as he looked away again. Determined to find out, she too turned to her own thoughts, vaguely watching as Miroku explained in a quiet voice what was going on, and jerked a thumb at the back of the bus. Inuyasha looked, replied quickly and sat back down, obviously disgruntled. Miroku wandered past again, his face looking like a man who realises that despite his personal preferences must partake of his duty.

_**-----Meanwhile-----**_

He placed the finishing touches to the competition, despite the fact that it really was of little consequence. He already knew who would be participating in his little 'game'. He smiled languidly, and stretched, before beginning to compile a list of names he had gathered, from various sources, of those who would be attending his special course. His eyes ran down the list once it was completed, and he decided he'd do one final check once the girls were home. He glanced at his watch and smiled, only a few hours now and they'd be back, and he could share with them some of his plan. He sat back and scanned though the list once more. _'The Taisho brothers, Miroku, the twins, Kikyou, Kouga'_ He wondered if there would be any others he would have to add at the girls' insistence, not that it would really matter. He lip curled and he sat back to wait for the call.

_**-----Back on the bus further up the front-----**_

Kagome stood slightly embarrassed as Inuyasha jumped up, smacked his head on the bag rack, whilst yelling "WHAT?" When she saw a slight lump she forced back a giggle whilst thinking _'Serves you right, you hot-tempered…'_ her mental voice trailed off as she realised Miroku was explaining. How could he stay so calm? She focused on what her brother was saying and found a spark of hope.

"Ok, Inu, here's the deal," Miroku began quietly, "I'm not going to sit here and let Kags take the brunt of those up the back, so I'm going to let her have my seat and I'll sit up there." Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "Either that or you can go sit back there," he jerked his thumb up the back, indicating the vacant seat.

Inu took a quick glance up the back and mumbled, "I'll be right." Whilst slumping back into his seat.

"I thought you'd say that." Miroku mumbled under his breath, and moved off towards the back of the bus. Kagome slid into the seat next to a now mumbling Inuyasha and decided that she really didn't want to be sitting next to him. _'But anything's better than Kikyou and Kouga, I guess'_ she mused, trying to forget the incident this morning, when he had been so snide.

Inu looked back to where Miroku had indicated with his thumb and wanted to scream in frustration. Great, so he was stuck between Miroku's new love; or his old one. The glance however had made up his mind. He slumped into his seat in defeat, "I'll be right," he muttered, and watched as Miroku headed up the back. There was no way in the bluest of blue moons he was going to have gone and sat up there with, he shuddered, Kikyou. _'I can't believe I went out with her for over a year,'_ he mentally sighed, berating himself…again. _'I thought it'd be good, dating someone who knew all about demons, etc. I thought maybe she would accept for who I was. But no, all she wanted was for me to be human. I couldn't ever relax around her, let my disguise slip, she always wanted me to find that magical Shikon no tama, just to change for her.'_ He found himself getting frustrated and angry, and so to stop thinking about Kikyou he looked at Kagome. She looked just as uncomfortable as he felt, and was gazing across the aisle out of the opposite window. He wondered what she was thinking, and also thought that she must like 'Roku a lot to put up with his wandering eye…and hand. Then a thought struck him. He never had gotten a satisfactory answer on the her/'Roku question. Now seemed as good a time as any…Inu cleared his throat, and Kagome looked at him.

"Well…" Inu paused, "So what is really going on with you and 'Roku?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer, and Inu added quickly, "and don't give me that 'brother/sister' thing, because I ain't buying it." Kagome then closed her mouth, and appeared to sink into thought. _'Gee, just answer my question already,' _Inu thought, _'although it's not like I care.' 'You don't huh?' _Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes, _'Oh here we go, wonderful, let's hear your insightful wisdom.' _He retorted._ 'On second thoughts, just shut up, I don't want to know what you think' _he added Kagome then prevented the other voice from continuing as she turned to him, her eyes glinting menacingly, "In that case I've got nothing to tell you," she said and resumed staring out of the opposite window. _'Um, now might be a good time to close your mouth,' _the voice responded, the hint of a snigger tainting it._ 'Shut up!' _Inuyasha snapped back and looked out his window. _'Wonderful,' _he thought sourly,_ 'now I get an awkward silence, not that I really care.'_ He watched, and was silently thankful when, after 20 minutes of silence, they pulled into the service station for lunch. _'Thank goodness, only one hour left, maybe I can get another seat for the rest of the trip.'_ He thought, hopefully looking towards the standing teacher.

After looking out of the window for a few moments she heard him clearing his throat, and sought to keep irritation from writing itself plainly on her features. _'If he asks me again what's going on with Miroku…'_ she thought menacingly, just as she heard the offensive question, whose answer he had rebuffed earlier that day. She opened her mouth to respond that she'd already told him, when he threw in the 'I don't believe you line'. She closed her mouth, to stop her thoughts from flooding out. _'Why you…'_ she began, _'If you don't want to know the truth, I don't care, but stop asking if you're not going to accept it.'_ She calmed herself, subconsciously (and unknowingly) drawing a soothing power from her inner being. However she couldn't conceal the ice in her eyes when she turned and answered smoothly, "In that case I've got nothing to tell you." She returned to looking out the opposite window, _'of all the arrogant, pig headed jerks…'_ She corralled her thoughts and sat, aware of the stretching uncomfortable silence looming ominously. _'Great' _she thought bitterly, _'now I get an awkward silence, not that I really care.'_ Her mind worked furiously, but she was glad to see the service station after twenty long minutes of silence. _'Thank goodness, only one hour left, maybe I can get another seat for the rest of the trip.'_ She thought, hopefully looking towards the standing teacher.

"Ok, everyone off the bus, you have half an hour, then back here pronto. And," he added warningly, "I'm telling you now, no switching seats, or there'll be big trouble." He looked around, his eyes twinkling with innocent mischief.

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned simultaneously, and then looked at each other startled. _'What the?'_ they both thought, before making their way off the bus, and into the service station with everyone else. Both were thinking that their teacher, Iizuka sensei, was having **_way_** too much fun with his students' pain.

* * *

**Bec:** Ok, I'm sorry, I was going to keep going, but the chapter seems to have ended there of its own accord…(do other people's chapters ever do that?) so I'll leave it there and (hopefully) update again soon! #Bec looks apologetically around at everyone# I'll try to make sure it's not as late as this one was:s Ok, well all of you take care, and I love you all for reading (even if you don't review!), until next time! Byee! 


End file.
